What The Hell Tomarry
by NaitrekNight
Summary: Hadrien was everyone. Not like it was anything new for him, but he probably shouldn't have accepted that strange mans help because of it. Now he has no clue where he is and he's not even sure he wants to know either. Seeing the man in front of him right now though, Hadrien only has three words to say."WHAT THE HELL!"(I'm bringing this story over from my wattpad account)
1. Prologue

A tiny alarm clock rested on a worn and chipped bedside table. Next to the table was a small bed, worn with use and covered in patched blankets that had seen better days. Sighing a skinny teenager with black hair sat on the edge of the bed his pale hand massaging the bridge of his nose, his vivid green eyes closed in concentration. A pair of glasses were held in his other hand, thin with round lens. This particular pair of grasses belonged to a certain Harry Potter who was currently sitting on his bed trying to think of a solution for a certain problem he had.

 _Cheep cheep!_

Holding onto Harry's trouser leg was a small bird. Harry would have assumed it was just a normal bird if not for two reasons. One, Hedwig flew into his closet and refused to come out after noticing it and two, the bird looked normal except for it's tail which looked like it was on fire.  
As it was, he currently had no clue what the hell it was. All he did know was that since he had noticed it an hour ago the strange thing hadn't let go of his trousers once, it's white pupil-less eyes transfixed on his face.

Realizing that whatever it was, it wasn't moving anytime soon. Harry stood up and headed for the trunk at the foot of his bed. Lifting the lid up, Harry let out a small grunt as he pushed it to rest against his bed before reaching into his trunk to pull out a book called 'Magical Creatures and Where to Find Them - By Newt Scamander'.

After an hour of carefully poring over every nook and cranny of the book, Harry was no closer to recognizing the strange bird, though it did seem to be friendly. if the fact that it was currently butting against his right hand for pats was any indication. Releasing a small sigh, Harry patted the strange little bird, deciding to leave it to morning and try to see if he could find out what it was in a few days.

Pulling his thin blanket over him, Harry took his glasses off and placed them on the bedside table. As he fell asleep, Harry thought he heard a voice say something but fell into the land of dreams before his brain could really take notice of it.

 _"Sleep little one..."_

Harry was annoyed, very annoyed. He'd woken up this morning to find the little bird, who now considered to be a good little friend of his missing, not only that was annoying him though as he was currently standing in front of a cafe in Diagon Alley trying not to strangle his two best friends. The two idjits were staring and arguing with each other like they were trying to bite the others head off.

He didn't know why they were arguing and he frankly didn't care anymore, the two had been arguing since they had arrived earlier that moment and he was quite sick of it. His head was throbbing send streaks of pain through him as if someone was hammering nails into it, his skin felt like tiny pins were pricking it everywhere and everything he heard was hurting his ears as if they were being shouted into by a megaphone directly beside his head.

"Ron! Will you listen to me!" Releasing a growl, Ron turned his head to glare at Hermione, making no attempt to hide his frustration at the curly haired witch.

"What!" Giving him her own annoyed glare, Hermione held out her hand to him gesturing towards the letter in his pocket.

"Give me your list! I need to make sure we don't need anything else!" Harry kept his face as straight as possible as he looked in any direction except his two 'friends' who were currently in another full blown argument yet again. Staring down the street, Harry found himself looking at a goblin that was standing just inside the entrance to Gringotts. Seeing that Harry was looking at him the Goblin made a gesture with his head that could only be described as asking Harry to come over.

Staring back at his two friends who were still bickering away ignoring everything around him, Harry rolled his eyes before walking over towards the Goblin. Upon getting closer Harry saw the Goblin wait for him to come up to the door before walking into the bank. Walking after the Goblin, Harry noticed that the bank seemed to be empty except for the goblins and a man who was currently facing away from Harry talking to a goblin while gesturing wildly. Hearing a scraping sound, Harry quickly stopped paying attention to the flailing man. Looking forward he noticed the Goblin was standing in a hallway that hadn't been there every other time Harry had visited the bank. Looking at the Goblin he noticed it was standing at the entrance and had turned around.

"Mr Potter if you would please continue onwards, the Head Goblin would like to have a few words about matters that have recently come to his attention." Upon finishing what he had to say the Goblin quickly walked off to get back to work, leaving Harry standing in front of the hallway.

"Damn it." Muttering a quiet whisper. Harry looked down the Hallway a little apprehensively before striding down the hallway, the entrance quickly closing behind him.

Once Harry was out of site, the flailing man immediately stopped talking and straightened out his clothes and short dirty blond hair. Smiling up at the Goblin in front of him, who strangely enough smiled back at the weird man. He waved goodbye to all the Goblins,before strutting towards a broken grandfather clock hiding in a dusty corner of the bank. Upon reaching the clock, he faded from view. The clock now ticking as it wound its way around and around.

(Gaaaaahhh! that was a menace XD not really but XP, Hope you guys liked this chapter and as I haven't actually gone over this for any mistakes yet, you guys pointing them out would be much welcomed XD. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon enjoy! XP)


	2. Secrets Come To Light

When the entrance closed behind him, Harry tensed up as the familiar feeling of foreboding started to trickle down his spine. Straightening his clothes, he tightly gripped his wand trying to ignore the strange whispers he thought he heard echoing through the hall. Taking a deep breath, he strolled down the hall, eyes flitting about trying to catch any sign of movement.

The sound of his footsteps echoed through the endless hallway, bouncing off the dark grey stone walls. Harry's glasses fogged in front of him as he released a breath. The cold air causing him to shiver through his too large rags, the thin patchy material barely fit to be called clothing.

After what felt like hours of walking, Harry clenched his teeth, trying not to yell from annoyance. He had been walking down the corridor for what felt like hours and there was still no door in sight. All he could see was some torch brackets on the wall and the walls continuing onward to who knows where.

After walking for a few more minutes, he was almost about to just give up and try to see if he could find a way back to diagon alley, when he noticed that one of the torch brackets was attached to an area of wall that looked a little different from the rest of the wall. It seemed to be covered in less soot then where the other torch brackets were attached. The torch itself looked like it was barely stuck onto the wall if you took a closer look. If Harry had thought it over a little he would have realized that something had purposely drawn his attention to that area, as even with his glasses on he normally wouldn't have noticed something this insignificant looking.

Walking up to the bracket, Harry impulsively, even if he knew it was rather stupid of him to do as a wizard, grabbed onto the torch. Feeling a familiar uncomfortable hook-like pull behind his navel, a torrent of curse words popped up in Harry's head as he felt himself get pulled to somewhere unknown, his hand still clenched around the torch that he now knew was a touch activated PortKey.

As the sensation of being caught by a hook disappeared, Harry let out a grunt as he fell backwards onto a hard wood floor. Groaning quietly, he glared at the torch bracket he still held and threw it across the room at the wall, hard. After the clatter of the bracket hitting the wall quieted down, Harry sat up wincing at the slight throb he felt through his lower back which combined with the severe headache he still had, was doing a number on his patience.

"Stupid Port Keys..."Quickly clambering back onto his feet, Harry noticed that the room he was in was very different from the cold hallway he had previously been standing in. The walls and floor were a whitish wood paneling that made everything look very bright and welcoming. A grated fire was burning in a fireplace which was made out of a dark black marble. a large comfortable looking couch was resting against the wall opposite the fireplace, it's soft greyish-purple velvet upholstery looked comfortable and soft. An old grandfather clock with strange shimmery metal hands was standing next to the fireplace, ticking away silently in the quiet room. Giving the clock a cursory glance, Harry stood up quickly brushing off his dizziness. Noticing the inconspicuous door too his right, he quickly marched over to it and yanked it open.

Now at this point of time, Harry was very annoyed. He didn't know what was going on, why this head goblin wanted him here, or even why he'd followed that other goblin so willingly in the first place. So he was quite ready to get to the bottom of it, upon opening the door to what appeared to be an office though, he wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to go in. The room in front of him had a desk and a chair, the standard office essentials and then it just went weird even for Harry's standards. The entire room seemed to be covered in some kind of rainbow glitter, it was covering every single surface in the room and as Harry looked closer he realized that it was even covering a small goblin that was trying to get rid of the shiny material. The goblins small body was jumping all over the place as he tried to remove the glitter from on top of the desk as well as himself. Deciding not to question all the glitter, Harry knocked on the door frame to get the goblins attention.

"Need some help?" Jumping at the voice that echoed behind him, the goblin turned around to see Harry standing in the doorway.

"Ah, Mr Potter you're here. No I do not need any help with the... glitter. Unfortunately a very _strange_ friend of mine played a prank on me, it should, _hopefully,_ disappear soon." Gesturing over to the chair in front of his desk, the goblin quickly scurried over to his desk and sat down after sweeping as much glitter as he could off the chair.

"The name is Marba by the way. I'm assuming you are wondering why you are here Mr Potter, and we will get to that in a minute, first of all though would you like any refreshments?" Sitting himself down in the visitor chair, Harry tried to ignore the fact that he would most likely be covered in glitter now, as he listened to Marba. Snapping his fingers, Harry was slightly startled to see a platter appear with teacups and biscuits on it. Politely accepting a cup of tea, Harry after taking a sip was pleasantly surprised to find his headache disappearing as well as the strange pin-like pain slowly disappearing from his limbs.

"So what am I doing here Marba? I'm guessing you are the Head Goblin? What reason do you have to want me here?" Taking a sip of his tea Marba smiled politely, as politely as a goblin could, and pulled out a piece of parchment from a drawer. Looking at it for a second he then grabbed a small knife before handing both over to Harry.

"Mr Potter, we have recently found some discrepancies with your vaults, while investigating these discrepancies, we came across the possibility that you might not be a hundred percent yourself." Hearing what Marba said, Harry /jerked his attention away from the parchment to glare at the small goblin.

"What do you mean not myself?!" Raising an eyebrow at Harry's raised voice, Marba lifted up the teapot and refilled the two teacups in front of them.

"I mean that there is quite a large probability that you have been placed under spells without your consent or knowledge." Pushing the parchment a little further forward, Marba lifted the small knife up and held it out to the wide-eyed boy.

"Now there is no reason to be alarmed but I need you to place a drop of your blood on that parchment I handed you before. It will bring up any spells that might have been placed on you against your will." Harry looked at the knife for a few seconds before grabbing it and gingerly slicing the tip of his index finger and squeezing a drop of blood onto the parchment. Seeing this, Marba quickly grabbed a small bottle that had been on the desk and poured a few drops of the clear liquid inside over the parchment. After waiting a few minutes, the parchment glowed a bright red before words started to appear on it in neat handwriting.

 ** _Hadrien Peverell - Birth Name_**

 ** _Harry James Potter - Adopted Name_**

 ** _Under the Influence of:_**

 _Complex trust Charm directed towards Albus Dumbledore, The Weasley Family, Hermione Granger and the house of Gryffindor at Hogwarts._

 _Blind Trust Charm directed towards Albus Dumbledore, Ron weasley and Hermione Granger_

 _Complex Distrust Charm and Hate Charm directed towards Malfoy family, Riddle family, Severus snape and the Slytherin house at Hogwarts._

 _Multiple uses of Obliviate, Usage increased over time._

 _Fog-minded Spell, used to dull senses, intelligence and willpower._

 _Extreme Love spell directed to Ginny Weasley, strength of spell increased over time._

 _Tracing spell, null and void from entering gringotts._

 ** _Blocking Spells - Currently Blocking:-_**

 _\- Parsel Tongue ~ 90% blocked_

 _\- Eyesight ~ 40% blocked_

 _\- Aura Sight ~ 100% blocked_

 _\- Magic control ~ 70% blocked_

 _\- Creature Inheritance ~ 100% block (Warning: If removed, creature inheritance will immediately take place, Recommended extra measures to be put in place before removal)_

 ** _Side Effects:_**

 _\- Damage to magical core_

 _\- Stunted growth_

 _\- Malnourishment (Partial cause, other causes present)_

 _\- Weak Constitution_

 _\- Extreme Migraines_

 _Recommended course of Action: Removal of all spells, and application of health and healing spells._

"Merlin, I'd hoped he was lying..." Marba said as he brushed back the the slightly long grey fringe flopping over his beady eyes. Sighing, He looked up to see that Harry looked absolutely gobsmacked and pale to the point that he almost would have thought the teenager was dead if he didn't know better. The different birth name had surprised Marba though. He hadn't expected Harry to have been adopted.

"Are you alright Mr Potter?" Harry wasn't alright, not at all. He felt like he had been betrayed, and he realized that he had. He had been betrayed, there was no blood protection. There was no truth. There was no reason for him to have lived with the Dursleys all these years. He wasn't a potter, not in the slightest. Feeling his chest start to seize up, Harry started to breath in and out slowly and as smoothly as he could to fight off what he knew was the start of an all to familiar panic attack. Rubbing his thumb into his wrist, Harry tried to ground himself as he took deep breaths.

Releasing a shuddery breath, Harry grabbed the tea and took a big swallow hoping it would help to calm him down. He only noticed that the rainbow glitter had disappeared when he looked up a moment later. Placing the cup down he turned towards the concerned goblin in front of him and smiled weakly.

"I would like to see a history of- of withdrawals from my- my vaults please." He stuttered as Marba sighed sadly. Turning to the drawers on his right, Marba pulled out a piece of parchment with the information already scrawled on it and handed it over to the teenager in front of him. Reading through the parchment Harry's shoulders slumped and a small sound left his mouth that Marba swore was the most heart wrenching sound he'd ever heard.

"There have been large withdrawals from your account recently by Albus dumbledore, Molly Weasley and the Granger family, it was one of the reasons why we needed to see you." Harry quickly threw the paper aside as he looked back at Marba.

"There are more reasons?" Harry muttered as he slowly started to curl up into a ball.

"Yes there are more. It is required by law that all Wizarding children of pureblood descent, even if they are a half-blood, are tested for a creature inheritance for their own safety and the safety of others. Having a teenage wizard go through an unknown creature inheritance can be dangerous especially if they are a creature such as a vampire." Harry was confused, extremely confused. What the hell were creature inheritances and what did it have to do with him.

"What is a creature inheritance?" Marba's jaw almost hit the floor when he heard those words come out of Harry's mouth. Remembering that Harry grew up with a muggle family, and considering everything that had been done to him without his knowledge, he realised that he should have figured that it would be quite likely he didn't know. Releasing a sigh, Marba took a small clear slightly glowing stone out of his pocket and placed it on the desk.

"If you would please place a drop of blood on the stone and say ' _haereditas viventem_ ' I will then explain to you what Creature Inheritances are." Staring at the clear jewel for a few seconds, Harry started to follow the instructions, squeezing his index finger to get the blood flowing out of it again. He watched wearily as a drop of blood fell from his finger on to the stone. Absorbing the blood the stone started to drastically shift through different colours, none of them exactly the same until it settled on one colour. The small stone swirled with a dark cloudy grey colour, specks of white and red and green popping through every few seconds. Frowning Marba stood up and took down a book from the shelf behind him. Sitting back in his chair he poured over it for several minutes before his eyebrows rose up almost impossibly high as his eyes bugged out and his jaw dropped open in shock. Harry fidgeted in his chair as he waited for Marba to finish reading, lifting his legs up into his chair and wrapping his arms around them in foreboding of what he might hear.

Placing the book on his desk, Marba smiled as he looked up at the impatient young wizard.

"Sorry for my muteness. It seems that you have a very rare creature inheritance, so rare that the line has been thought to be extinct for a few decades actually." Harry sat up straighter hearing this, curiosity buzzing in his brain. Tossing a quick look at the crystals strange colours, Harry turned in his seat until he was directly facing Marba, eyes boring into the Goblin with curiousity.

"It seems you are a-

 _-_  
 _"You're a wizard Harry!"_

 _Couldn't help it XD_  
 _Sorry for the cliffhanger I felt the chapter was going too long..._ ･（／△○＼）・゜゜・． _Please don't hurt me! *hides under bed* on the bright side this does mean I'll most likely be putting another chapter out in a couple of days_ 🎉 _(_ ﾉ◕ヮ◕ _)_ ﾉ _*:_ ･ﾟ✧  
 _\- Turtle out!_


	3. Decisions

_**Previously ~**_

 _"Sorry for my muteness. It seems that you have a very rare creature inheritance, so rare that the line has been thought to be extinct for a few decades actually." Harry sat up straighter hearing this, curiosity buzzing in his brain. Tossing a quick look at the crystal's strange colours, Harry turned in his seat until he was directly facing Marba, eyes boring into the Goblin with curiousity._

 _"It seems you are a-"_

"-Banshee Mr Potter." Harry froze for a moment, his brain stalling as he tried to think about what he just heard. He swore he couldn't have heard Marba right, a banshee?! Him?! How could he be a Banshee?! For one his voice had never been particularly dangerous. Also, Harry was pretty sure that banshee's were predominately _**'female'**_ and the last time he checked he didn't have _those_ body parts.

"Wait! What?!" Seeing that Harry was staring at him as if he was crazy, Marba decided that it was probably best to explain himself.

"Your creature inheritance Mr Potter is that of a Banshee, A creature thought to have no current inheritance lines in the wizarding world, the last one I believe dissapeared sometime during the Dark Lord Grindelwald's reign of terror. A Banshee is not completely like what is described in the books Mr Potter. They are a race that has little known about them apart from hearsay. Well little known by wizards." Harry could have sworn that Marba sounded a little gloating there but looking at the goblins face he couldn't see any sign of smugness present at all.

"Creatures are a secretive lot at the best of times and Banshees more so then usual. Banshees are predominately female, but there has been a few males born to them. It is similar with creature inheritances, except that the males in a banshee line are normally born without the creature inheritance." Marba paused in his explanation for a moment, reaching into a drawer to pull out a small pamphlet. Looking at the small piece of parchment, Harry noticed that it had some small words written at the top.

'Banshees and their descendants' was barely readable on the parchment. The title faded from the years gone past. Blowing the dust off it, Marba handed over the small parchment before hoping off his chair to look for something in his bookshelf. Just as Harry was about to open the pamphlet, a small noise of triumph left the goblin's mouth as he pulled out an extremely heavy looking tome and dropped it with a loud bang on top of his desk. Watching Marba, Harry tilted his head to the side as the goblin did a series of knocks on the leather cover.

Eyes popping wide open in shock, Harry stared as he heard what sounded like multiple voices speak out from the book at once.

" _Licet Aperire._ " Glowing, the tome flipped open to the first page. Watching in amusement, Marba smirked as he saw Harry's jaw drop at what was on the front page. Staring up at them was two small men. Pointed ears and small wings as well as there diminutive size were the only thing that proclaimed them as the fairies they obviously where. Fairies where elusive creatures, as elusive as Banshees almost. To say that a fairy was mischievous would be true as the small things loved to play pranks, but their love of knowledge was just as strong. This love was how quite a few wizards managed to get out of a sticky situation after encountering a mischievous fairy .

Staring at the two small fairies, Harry noticed that they seemed to be patiently waiting for something. Their small eyes stared up at Marba patiently as they stood upon the tome's thick parchment, small silver wings fluttering behind them. Pursing his lips tightly Marba pulled out a small book titled 'Alice in Wonderland' and placed it on the desk in front of the two small fairies. Squealing excitedly, the fairies patiently waited for orders, staring at the book while doing so.

"Open to page 264 and I'll let you have the book." No sooner had Marba spoken then the Fairies seemed to dive through the book before popping out the side and flipping the pages until they reached page 264. Staring up at Marba, the two small fairies waited, wings shaking in excitement.

Lifting the muggle book up, Marba flipped it open to the first page and placed it down for them. Small excited chattering echoed through the room as the two fairies dived into the book disappearing into the pages.

"What just happened?..." Harry said, as he felt his head spinning slightly from confusion.

"Book fairies Mr Potter, a group of fairies that inhabit bools and refuse to let you read them unless you give them something they want in return, if you don't... you'll end up very surprised over how dangerous the little creatures can be. Very useful if you don't want someone reading something, but annoying in that they can technically inhabit more then one book at a time. Now let us have a look at your inheritance shall we?" Tapping the page in front of him Marba snarled a strange word at the book, the words pronunciation impossible for Harry to understand. The page glowed and harry watched as small smoke like tendrils drifted up from the page before turning into an illusion of a beautiful young woman with bright green eyes that almost seemed to glow like embers above her alabaster cheeks. Long wavy light brown hair cascaded across her shoulders, braids dangling through the silky strands. Harry noticed that for some reason she had a braid on the right side of her head with three strange beads on it. One near the bottom in particular caught his attention. It was a beautiful pale baby blue that shifted in hue every so often. Harry for some reason found it quite heart warming though he didn't understand why.

Standing on the page, the women flipped her hair behind her shoulders before smiling brightly and standing to attention one of her hands propped on her hip. A dark grey dress swayed around her legs as the woman looked at something in that Harry couldn't see. Marba coughed a little clearing his throat, dragging Harry's attention away in doing so. Grinning at Harry, Marba held up one of his gnarled wrinkled fingers to point at the illusions.

"The Bean Sídhe or as they are known by as the general masses, Banshees are a predominately female race with very few males.  
This Banshee you see right now Mr Potter was the last known Queen of the Bean Sídhes. Unfortunately we have no knowledge of if she is still the Queen or not as during the war against the first dark lord their species cut themselves off from the rest of the world so not very much is known to us goblins and even less to the wizarding world in general." Pausing, Marba swiped his finger through the image causing it too disperse and rearrange into an image of a forlorn forest similar in appearance to the dark forest on the grounds of Hogwarts.

"This forest here is the Bean Sidhe's domain. The depths of this forest as well as the number of creatures living in it are unknown as no one has ever been foolish enough to intrude, for fear of their lives. The Bean Sídhe are a proud and fierce race and don't take kindly too being insulted. Though fierce, a certain fondness for children remains in the Bean Sídhe's bones. Many unsolved cases of kidnapping have happened because a Bean Sídhe has kidnapped a child from an abusive household and raised them as there own." Swirling the image again it changed to reveal a woman surrounded by three children, none of which looked at all like her, but all of them were smiling brightly at the women, love in their eyes. Seeing the happiness in the children's eyes, Harry smiled slightly, happy to see children who had been abused in a loving family. He knew what could happen in an abusive household and would never wish it on anyone. Realizing where his thoughts were trailing to Harry shook his head stopping himself from thinking about his own situation back at the Dursleys. Rubbing a circle into his wrist with his thumb, Harry took comfort from the action and looked up to see the Marba had been waiting on him so he could continue. Giving him a nod Marba smiled kindly at Harry before carrying on with his explanation.

"The abilities of the Bean Sídhe are unknown to all except the Bean Sídhe and their descendants, the others who knew of their abilities died very soon after finding out. All that is known about their abilities is that to hear them singing could be either a curse or a blessing." Listening up to this point harry frowned. Not knowing about his own abilities could be dangerous to him not to mention those around him, though thinking about a certain red-head and a bushy-haired know it all he found he couldn't really care less if he suddenly grew a five foot long scorpion tail and accidentally stabbed them to death from annoyance.

Continuing on with listening Harry was surprised to realize it had been over two hours when Marba had finally finished talking. Releasing a sigh, Harry slumped back in his chair, watching as Marba returned the book to the shelf it had originally been on. Turning back to Harry, Marba smiled politely as he sat down in his desk. Watching Harry for a few moments, Marba suddenly stopped and pulled out multiple sheets of parchment as well as an inkwell and a quill. Frowning Marba wrote a few things down before turning his attention back to Harry.

"Now that you know all you needed to about your creature inheritance Harry, I think it's time to discuss a few certain issues." Harry stared at Marba, suddenly looking a lot more older then he actually was. Releasing a shuddery breath Harry stared at Marba as he waited for him to continue.

"We obviously need to remove the spells that have been placed on you person and we will after we have decided what we will do after that. You will definitely not be going anywhere near Dumbledore or the Weasley family but there isn't exactly anywhere you can hide being who you are." Pulling into himself a little Harry looked up at Marba, his teeth worrying at his bottom lip, Harry let his hair hide his eyes as he nodded his head in understanding, unable to speak as his chest felt wound tight to the point he could only just breath, his heart hammering against his ribs.

"We have two choices really in this matter. One, you remove yourself from the war and hide for an indefinite amount of time until you are eventually found by the side that wins. The other option is one that has been provided to me by a close friend, I don't have exact details but he explained to me that this choice would be the best for everyone involved and you'd get away from the Weasleys and others without them ever finding you. I happen to believe him as he was the one who alerted me to these actions that were being taken against you." Harry lifted his head, blankly staring at Marba for a few seconds before a sigh escaped from in between his lips.

"How much do you trust this friend of yours?" Marba stared at Harry in surprise for a moment before pondering for a few seconds.

"I trust him with everything I have Mr Potter." Hearing Marba, Harry felt a sudden uncharacteristic rage rise up in him at hearing the name potter. A name that was as much a lie as everything else in his life at this point. Almost spitting with anger Harry smashed his fist against the desk in front of him making Marba jump in his seat.

"My name isn't potter Marba! And it definitely isn't Harry! It never really was and I refuse to use that name anymore!" Marba had jumped back in surprise at the outburst of anger but otherwise trued not to let it phase him overall.

"You are right of course. What shall I call you then." Harry didn't even have to ponder before answering Marba.

"My birth name is Hadrien Peverell, shouldn't I use it?" Hadrien smiled shakily at the small goblin as he saw that Marba's lips had quirked up at the edges slightly at hearing Hadriens words.

"Very well Mr Peverell, now what do you think of your choices?"  
Thinking for a few moments Hadrien decided to take a chance seeing as it couldn't be any worse then things were at the moment.

"I'll trust this friend of yours, it definitely couldn't end up any worse then being used like a puppet." Marba nodded his head sorrowfully as he pulled out a clean piece of parchment and scribbled a quick letter on it, folding it up before Hadrien could read it. Springing up from his seat Marba gestured for Hadrien to follow him as he walked out of the room.

Uncurling his arms from around his legs, Hadrien hopped off the chair and followed after Marba, a feeling of exhaustion settling onto him as he followed. He had learned so much in the last few hours and barely any of it was good information, stepping into the room that he had been in just a few hours before Hadrien was surprised to see that Marba had just closed the little door of the grandfather clock the letter he had been holding no longer in his hands.

Brushing some dust off his hands, Marba turned to Hadrien and motioned for him to follow as he walked straight through a wall.

Figuring that it wasn't one of the strangest things Hadrien had seen since he'd found out about the wizarding world, Hadrien followed after Marba disappearing through the solid stone wall...

 _ **Ok so this chapter took a little longer then usual because relatives were visiting but it's done now so yay! If you guys happen to spot any mistakes point them out to me in comments so I can fix them. I'm probably going to have the next chapter finished in a week or two so look forward to it! Hope you guys enjoyed and I'm gonna collapse on my bed!**_

*edit: Ok so it's been a longer then a few weeks, cause my phone broke and I've only just gotten it repaired ?, I'll have the next chapter out as soon as I can though.*  
 _ **\- Turtle out! ─=**_ _ **Σ(((**_ **っ** __ _ **)**_ **っ⌒**


	4. Tempus?

Darkness greeted Hadrien's eyes, the sweet blackness of a cool summer evening settling upon him like a soothing blanket. Soft whispers of wind trailed past him and Hadrien had to muffle a shriek as he felt a small gnarled hand tap his left arm.

"Sorry if I startled you Mr Peverell, but you'll need to grab onto my shoulder. This corridor isn't particularly safe for anyone except goblins." Nodding his head in the dark Hadrien immediately felt foolish as he realized that Marba most likely couldn't see him. That is until he felt Marba deftly grab his hand and place it on his right shoulder. Taking a firm grip of it, Hadrien followed after Marba as he set off at a slow trot. Many twists and turns later of which Hadrien had tried to memorize but had soon given up the attempt, Hadrien felt Marba stop abruptly in front of him before a series of schritching sounds echoed out. Suddenly light appeared from in front of them blinding Hadrien as his eyes tried to adjust to the sudden brightness.

"This is the Amoverium." Blinking his eyes rapidly, Hadrien stared in shock at the room they had entered. A large circular room, glowing stones were perched upon the black walls that seemed to absorb all light. Carved pillars of an unknown white material were interspersed between them, radiating an unknown energy. Swallowing nervously, Hadrien slowly walked forwards following Marba as he slowly took everything in. The center of the room was taken up by a large circular platform that floated above the ground, multiple piles of strange materials surrounded it. Hadrien avoided looking at them as some of them looked suspiciously like animals body parts, not mentioning the ones that Hadrien was certain were moving. As they reached the platform, the sound of footsteps walking forward reached Hadriens ears and he say two blind elderly goblins step out of the shadows, their skin even more wrinkled and leathery looking then a normal goblin.

 _"Marba... why have you brought this...wizard... here?"_ Hadrien tried not to shiver at the whispery voices of the two goblins but he new that he hadn't managed to succeed. There voices were like the whisper of wind in the forbidden forest at night, dark and menacing with a slight chill underlying them that sunk into your very bones.

"Tempus asked me to." Hearing the name Tempus, the two goblins stopped scowling at Hadrien instead looking at him curiously.

 _"Why did Tempus ask you this?..."_ Hadrien was slightly surprised to notice that the goblins' voices had changed, they were now reminiscent of a spring breeze brimming with curiosity as it swept over the trees.

"He said that it was to fix a problem that had been hidden from him." The two elder goblins stared at Marba their white eyes eerie in the dim lighting. What felt like hours but was in truth only a couple minutes passed before the two goblins nodded their heads at Marba.

 _"Very well Marba... We will help this young wizard..."_ Having finished speaking, the two goblins walked off in the opposite direction from each other until they had faded back into the shadows. Releasing a sigh, Marba turned to Hadrien with a slightly amused smile upon his face.

"The two elders are not particularly fond of wizards, mainly because the amoverium has more uses then just removing spells but I will not tell you what those are right now." Marba's smile dissapeared as he reached into a bag at his waist that Hadrien hadn't noticed was there before. Rummaging around for a little bit, Marba let out a quiet noise of triumph as he pulled out a potion bottle filled with a crystal clear liquid. Turning towards Hadrien he handed it over to him, his long gnarled hands depositing it into Hadrien's small malnourished ones.

"This here is a potion you'll need to drink just before we start, you don't want to know what will happen if you don't drink this, it is not pleasant in any sense of the word." Hadrien paled a little as he heard those words suddenly glad for whatever this potion was supposed to do.

"Now head on up to the platform and lay down in the middle, after you're laying down immediately drink the potion and the elders will commence the removal process." Nodding at Marba, Hadrien started to head towards the platform before pausing and turning his head to look at Marba again.

"Is...Is it going to hurt?" Hadrien was ashamed to notice that his voice had trembled slightly while he was talking, but managed to keep looking at Marba waiting for him to answer.

"If you drink the potion there should be no pain but you will most likely feel a little sore afterwards, now if you would?" Marba gestured towards the platform a smile on his face that Hadrien guessed was an attempt to be soothing but instead looked like the trademark goblin smirk. Taking a deep breath Hadrien started to walk over to the platform. As he reached the platform, he noticed that it had lowered itself down so that he could step up onto it's surface. Steadying himself, Hadrien quickly hopped onto the platform and walked to the center. He was surprised to notice that there was some type of ancient language scrawled all across the platform, the words were indecipherable to him but Hadrien got a feeling of serenity and balance as he looked at them. Releasing the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding, Hadrien sat down taking care not to damage the potion bottle as he did so.

"Hadrien I forgot to mention! You'll need to throw the bottle off the platform as soon as you've finished drinking it or it might end up breaking and hurting you during the ritual!" Jumping at Marba's shout Hadrien looked at him and nodded to show that he understood, as he was unable to speak from nervousness. Laying down, he looked at the potion bottle for a moment before uncorking it and quickly drinking it. Grimacing at the ghastly taste he quickly he threw the bottle over to Marba who only just managed to catch it.

Suddenly Hadrien noticed that he couldn't seem to feel the platform under him any more. Turning to look under him he shrieked as he noticed that he was floating over what looked like his body, he was afraid that he had died for a moment before he noticed that his body was still breathing. Releasing a sigh of relief, Hadrien looked around.

"Why am I no longer in my body?"not expecting an answer to his question Hadrien was beyond shocked when he got one.

"An out of body potion, they're quite useful for rituals that tend to be quite painful stops the recipient from going mad." Hadrien was a little embarrassed to admit that he nearly had an 'accident' from fright, though if anyone ever asked him he'd deny it like Draco denied being gay. Seriously anyone who uses that much hair gel is never straight.

Quickly turning around, Hadrien was shocked to see a man sitting and drinking a cup of tea as he smiled at him. Short white hair reached just behind one ear with long bangs covering his left eye. Dressed in a dark green vest and pale grey button up shirt and dark grey pants, the man looked elegant. To the point that Hadrien was a little gobsmacked. That and the man was sitting in midair and drinking a cup of tea like it was a common occurrence. Seeing that Hadrien was staring at him the man smirked at him, revealing a mischievous smile that made hearts beat faster and cheeks turn red. Blushing a little Hadrien cleared his throat and frowned at the man.

"Who are you?" Grinning at the question, the man let go of his cup of tea which immediately vanished into thin air. Standing up, the man brushed off his vest and moved forwards until he was floating in front of Hadrien. Taking a bow, he smiled up at Hadrien mischievously.

"My name is Tempus, but you will know me better as Time."

 _ **Yay! Finished another chapter, sorry I haven't updated for a while I'm currently moving and everything is a little hectic. Luckily lady inspiration decided to punch me in the face so I finished this chapter**_? ﾟﾘﾂ _ **. I'll try to work on the next chapter and get it done as soon as possible.**_

 _ **~ Turtle Out**_?


	5. A little birdy

To say Hadrien was confused would be an understatement, he was completely and utterly gobsmacked. Time, or a being claiming to be time was in front of him and grinning at him? Before he could wrap his head around it though the man or being, whatever he was, started to talk again.

"I'm a friend of Marba's before you get too confused." Hadrien had a feeling it was already a little too late for that.

"Now normally, wizards such as yourself don't really get to meet me but considering the situation it was easier for me to just show up and talk to you." Releasing a sigh, Time or Tempus as he'd called himself turned until he was upside down in midair before righting himself, never once leaving his sitting position.

"Now I've had to meet with you as I have recently become aware of a 'problem' that shouldn't exist." Hadrien tried not to frown at the word 'problem' but it was rather hard for him. The blasted things seemed to follow him around like a puppy begging for treats. Except not as cute and a lot more annoying.

"You're somehow, though I don't know how this got past me, not in the right 'time'. You as an infant were sent into the future when you were only a year old." Tempus stopped talking as he noticed that Hadrien was staring at him blankly as if he had just told him that Lord Voldemort liked to parade around in a pink tutu and bunny slippers while singing bohemian rhapsody.

"Wait! You mean to tell me that every single horrible thing that's happened up until this very moment... WAS NEVER SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN?!" Seeing the glare that was directed at him, Tempus was scared for a few seconds before answering. Hadrien was almost as scary as Tempus's boyfriend in that moment, which was saying something.

"Ummm, unfortunately yeah..." Tempus was grateful in that second that Hadrien was immaterial, otherwise he felt like he would have been throttled within an inch of his life. Though at this moment, Hadrien was only flipping around in midair trying to reach for Tempus's neck while yelling obscenities at him.

"How did this happen in the first place?!" Grimacing a little at all the yelling, Tempus rubbed the back of his neck bashfully as Hadrien waited for him to reply. Emerald green eyes that spoke of multiple layers of pain upon him, if he didn't answer soon.

"Chaos decided to have a little fun and made a bunch of people's actions invisible to our eyes a hundred or so years back, unfortunately one of them must have decided for some unknown reason to send you fifty or so years into the future." Seeing the anger in Hadrien's eyes, Tempus moved a little away from him, pausing when the underworld green eyes locked onto him.

"Then how do you know this happened if their actions are unseeable?" Tempus had to admit the boy or young adult as he obviously was, was extraordinarily bright, even with spells placed on him to dim his intelligence.

"Raven brought it to my attention as he has a soft spot for the peverells, and told me to fix it immediately... _or I'd be sleeping on the couch for fifty eons..."_ Hadrien decided to ignore the muttering and instead focused on the name that Tempus had just told him. He'd somehow managed to calm himself down enough that he could get answers and he'd get them even if he had to beat Time into a bloody pulp that cried for his mother.

"WHO is Raven?!" Smiling bashfully a little, Tempus twirled the fringe over his left eye a little, a flash of light peeking through to hit something that looked suspiciously like a cog from a clock before he released the strand.

"The essence of old life's end and the start of new life at its very beginning, without him there can be no new life, just as without life there can be no him... there can be no death..." At that bombshell, Hadrien was feeling very confused and Tempus didn't help with what he said next.

"He's also my boyfriend." If Hadrien wasn't currently floating over his own body, he had the feeling he would have fallen on his arse. Everything he was being told had thrown him for a complete loop and he wasn't fond of the dizzying feeling he was getting from how confused he was. Releasing a soft sigh, Hadrien stared at Tempus contemplating something unknown. Staring at time something flashed through his eyes, and he straightened and leaned towards Tempus his elbows resting upon his knees an almost resigned air around him.

"So what do you suggest we do then?" Smiling at the straight forward question, Tempus pulled out a white pocket watch and looked at what Hadrien could only assume was the time, before he snapped it shut and slipped it back in his waistcoat pocket.

"Well first we'll need to get your things." Lifting his hand up, Tempus clicked his fingers. Waiting a few seconds, a blinding light flashed into the room, causing Hadrien to close his eyes in reflex. Opening them, Hadrien gawked at the familiar little white bird now perched on Tempus's knee.

"Wait!... What is that bird doing here?!" Seeing the glare directed at him once again, Tempus rubbed the back of his beck sheepishly as a nervous smile flitted across his face. The small strange bird tweeted at Tempus in greeting before flying over to Hadrien and proceeding to groom the teenagers hair. Feeling some amusement at the birds grooming, Hadrien lifted a hand and stroked the feathers on the small avian's back, receiving a delighted trill in return. Turning back to the Deity in front of him again, Hadrien ignored the mess that was happening to his hair, the little birds grooming had resulted in a mess even worse then usually was there.

"His name is Finnén, he is of a rare race whose name is unpronounceable by you modern day humans, you can just think of him as a 'white' phoenix and the ancestor of the phoenixes that you know." Nodding his head, Hadrien turned to look at the little white bird wondering how such a small thing was an ancestor of the phoenix.

"Ok... So why was 'Fin' flying around in my bedroom yesterday?" Hearing the shortened version of his name come out of Hadrien's mouth Finnén or Fin tweeted happily before adjusting one last strand of Hadrien's hair then flying down to his shoulder. Butting his small head against Hadrien's cheek, Fin released a high pitched melodic trill before pressing himself against Hadrien in an act of affection.

"I sent Fin to your room yesterday to make sure you were alright. Even though I am time, it is rather difficult for me to figure out what specific period of time I need to be in if I have to do something there. Usually it's nothing as serious as this though." Hadrien sighed quietly in his thoughts. He was used to being in the middle of major events, and he had the feeling it wouldn't stop happening anytime soon.

"That is why Finnén's species exists. They were created to be my helpers as I managed time and corrected any disturbances that happened as well as helping me find the direct time of that disturbance. That is the reason why Fin was in your room yesterday, as one I needed to make sure you yourself were alright and two I needed something in this time to narrow down on so I could get here." Deciding to ignore what Tempus said about 'narrowing down' Hadrien turned to look at the small bird on his shoulder wondering how such a small bird could have such a large set of responsibilities. Seeing Hadrien look at him, Fin cocked his little head to the side and chirped at him. Hadrien giggled a little at the amusing bird before stroking Fin's head receiving a trill from the little bird as it's tail waggled a little in it's happiness.

"So why is Fin here now?" Tempus grinned before crooking a finger at Fin, who gave one last rub to Hadrien's cheek before flying over and landing on the back of Tempus's hand.

"He's going to be fetching your things." With another flash of white light, Fin disappeared leaving a slightly overwhelmed Hadrien behind.

"What about-" Just as Hadrien had opened his mouth, yet another flash of white light appeared, this time next to Marba and Hadrien was surprised to notice that Hedwig's cage and his trunk were now right next to the goblin. Hedwig was also inside her cage if a little frazzled from the abrupt transportation.  
Marba raised an eyebrow at the sudden appearance of the white owl and luggage, then turned back to watching Hadrien's body on the platform, a look of slight apprehension in his otherwise beady eyes.

Staring at the Goblin, Hadrien pondered over what he could possibly be feeling apprehensive about.

He didn't have to wait long.

A scream pierced through the air, shaking the walls and causing dust to fall from the ceiling. Hedwig started to shriek as Marba winced and put his hands over his ears. Turning as much as he could while floating, Hadrien saw a sight he hadn't expected to see. Floating above his body a form of some type of creature with long strands of hair, gleaming eyes and nails that looked like they could cut through cement. What was really strange was that it looked like Hadrien.

"That... is a manifestation of your creature inheritance and also my cue to get going." Whipping his head around, Hadrien stared in dismay as Time somehow stood up in midair and straightened his waistcoat.

"Wait what do you mean your leaving?!" Hadrien ignored the slight squeak in his voice as he tried not to strangle the strange being in front of him. The man hadn't even told him how he was going to send him back in time! If he was at all!

"I mean that I have to go. If I don't leave know Raven will be... how do you say it? 'Cranky' and I don't fancy being near him when he's like that so ciao!" Before Hadrien could even sputter a word of protest, the strange being disappeared with the sound of a clock chiming. The only thing to show he had been there, the small white phoenix Fin who had at some point returned to rest on Hadrien's shoulder.

Glaring at the spot that Tempus had been seconds before, Hadrien frowned as he felt a tugging at his back. Suddenly he felt himself being yanked down towards the platform, a gasp of shock escaping his lips as he felt an impact shoot through him before he sat straight up breathing heavily.

Wincing at the bone deep ache he could feel, he realized that he was back in his body if a little dizzy. Before Marba could even react to him sitting up, Hadrien turned his head and stared at the small goblin with pursed lips.

"Your friend is annoying."

~  
 _ **Whooo! Another chapter done! So this is a little late because I moved and then writers block decided to visit me (the piece of donkey dung**_? _ **) but anyway taadaa! Another chapter now to work on the next one**_ ️

 _ **\- Turtle out**_?


	6. A Small Mistake

Rustling in the wind, the branches of a withered tree creaked and groaned. The branches like gnarled sharp fingers slicing the air above a head of silken hair. The tree was covered in little green ferns and small purple flowers. Their beauty almost like a frame for the man resting among them, his sharp dark eyes able to pierce the soul of all who gazed upon him.

Looking down at the book in his lap the man's lips quirked up in a gesture of amusement as he flipped to the next page, the sun's ray heating the tanned flesh of his hands. Rays of light danced across his dark locks lighting up strands of burgundy that shimmered like a banked fire ready to once again erupt into flame. Turning the page, the man reached a hand up to tuck a wayward strand of hair behind his ear, the light almost bouncing of his honey like skin in the process. Smiling down at the book, the man paused in reading for a moment, before closing the book and raising himself partway off the ground to steady himself on the tree.

"Hey Raven!" The man, or Raven as most who knew him would call him, jumped slightly in shock unfortunately losing his grip on the tree in the progress and face planting into the grass below him.

"Oh shi-! Are you alright Rave?!" Releasing a sigh of fond exasperation, Raven slowly placed his hands underneath himself and hoisted his face out of the ground. Looking up he came face to face with what he would simultaneously call the most beautiful face in the universe and also the most annoying at the same time. His boyfriend.

Tempus stared down at Raven worriedly, his pale hair swinging from the light sway of the branch he was perched on. Jumping off it, he hurried over to make sure that his lover was alright. Brushing the dirt off his lovers face, Tempus smiled lovingly at the expression of fond exasperation that flitted across the man's angular face.

"I'm fine Temp. Now... how did it go with Hadrien?" Standing beside his boyfriend, Tempus grinned at the slightly taller man as the cog that was his left eye whirred and clicked in its socket somehow sounding cheerful yet cheeky in the process.

"It went brilliantly Raven! I managed to tell him all he needed to know in time for us to go on our date!" Raven would never understand why the being of time was always so impatient when it came to them hanging out. He was so excited for their dates that there had even been occasions where he'd tried to skip through time to their next date (which never went very well when he wasn't getting help from a white phoenix and usually resulted in him getting lost in some ancient period of time for a week or so before the birds found him again and brought him back to just after he got lost back in time). Of course it didn't mean that Raven didn't look forward to them too, but he liked the feeling of having something to look forward too. Releasing a sigh of relief, Raven smiled at his boyfriend before bending over to pick up the book he'd dropped.

"That's good then, I can tell his parents I found him then." If it had been anyone other then Raven they probably wouldn't have heard it, but as it was Raven he quite clearly heard the 'meep' that escaped Tempus's lips. Straightening up, he slowly turned until he was facing Tempus.

"Tempus..." Staring into Raven's dark eyes, Tempus wondered for a moment if it was possible for a god to die. Taking a deep breath he prepared to run away at a moments notice.

"You did remember to discuss his parents with him didn't you?..." Barely concealing it in time Tempus shivered from how deep Raven's voice was in that moment whether it was from fear or something else he couldn't tell. Releasing his breath Tempus let out a small squeak as he replied.

"I might... have forgotten to?" Releasing an aggravated sigh, Raven bopped Tempus on the head causing him to wince and grab the top of his head and pout.

"Well we're going to have to cancel our date now then aren't we?" Before Tempus could interrupt, Raven glared at him and poked him on his forehead.

"Before you complain, Hadrien most likely hasn't thought of the fact that he has a family and is probably just assuming that he is still an orphan... Can you see how this might just be an issue?" Tempus winced as he listened to Raven. Pursing his lips, he released a sigh as the sound of a deep clock chime echoed sadly. Feeling a little guilty, Raven leaned forwards and brushed a kiss across his lovers forehead.

"If all goes well we can go for our date right after." A chirpy click echoed out as Tempus stared before smiling gleefully at Raven.

Feeling slightly embarrassed, Raven turned away, before twisting his body in a manner similar to a witch or wizard apparating, and disappearing in a swirl of autumn leaves and ashes. Tempus quickly followed with the sound of whirs and clicks echoing out.

Wearing a dark cloak, Hadrien wearily trudged into the leaky cauldron, his belongings floating behind him in the air accompanied by the angry clicks of a slightly disgruntled white owl whose cage was also floating alongside Hadrien's luggage.

Spotting the barkeeper tom, Hadrien quickly skirted around some rambunctious drunks before stopping in front of the shortish man.

"I'd like a room for the night please." Placing a galleon on the counter, Hadrien reached into his pocket and also pulled out a letter stamped with the Gringotts seal. Grabbing the letter, Tom quickly flipped it open and read it before nodding his head and passing over a key without saying anything. Quickly letting go of the letter, Hadrien watched with tired interest as the letter disintegrated into dust. Nodding goodbye to the barkeeper, Hadrien quickly plodded up the staircase, very glad that he was legally considered to be an adult due to creature inheritance laws and didn't have to carry his suitcases up the stairs without magic.

"Who was that Tom?" A small woman with blond hair and a red dress robe sat in front of the bar watching as Hadrien disappeared up the stairs.

"Just a young man who needs to get away from a few things for a while." Turning to look at Tom, the woman noticed that he was wiping down the counter with a rag clearly lost in thought. Turning her vibrant green eyes to the stairs that Hadrien had disappeared up, her peach coloured lips pinched together before releasing a sad sigh.

"Poor guy."

After entering his room and setting his belongings on the floor, Hadrien closed the door with a snap before leaning on it exhausted. His bones were aching and he felt like he could sleep for a week. Looking around the room, Hadrien paused as he caught sight of a full length mirror on his right. Curiosity outweighing his tiredness for a moment, Hadrien walked over until he was standing directly in front of the mirror. After a few seconds of staring at the mirror Hadrien's jaw slackened before slowly opening from shock.

—  
 **Sorry for the late chapter everyone but I'm back! Learning has started up so I've been a bit busy, but here's another chapter for you all to sink your teeth into and I hope you enjoy it**? _***dodges flaming knives***_ **so the next chapter will be very soon and I am very sorry about how late this one was I had writers block for how I wanted the chapter to go but I know how it will go in the next chapter so we're all set!** _ ***dodges flaming piano***_ **Anyway see you guys in a week or so for the next chapter as an apology for how late this one was!**? _***ducks as an axe and a dictionary goes flying past***_  
 **~ Turtle Out**?


	7. Changes

A strangers eyes stared back at Hadrien from the mirror. The usual avada kedavra green eyes were surrounded by a dark ring of violet that seemed to almost swirl in the badly lit room. Framed by dark lashes and strands of wild and long black hair.

Combing his hair back from his face, Hadrien noticed that his hair seemed slightly longer and a lot less untameable. The wavy locks still wild looking but no longer looking like a birds nest. Studying his hair for a moment, something silvery on his forehead caught his gaze. Silvery jagged lines were splayed across a small area of his forehead, a single line stretching down just a little past his right eye. Staring at it Hadrien realised with shock that this was the lightning scar. The small little lightning bolt had changed from something that was barely able to be called similar to lightning into something that almost looked like it came from nature itself. Apart from the fact that it didn't disappear you could almost say it actually was lightning incarnated upon his skin.

Reaching up to trace the scar, a small scar on his hand caught his attention. This scar was the same colour as the one on his forehead. Taking a look at the rest of his body, Hadrien noticed that every single scar on his body was the same colour as his lightning scar. There were even a few more scars then he remembered. These scars where large and the smallest was a ten centimetres long scar on his hip bone. The largest crossed Hadrien's chest from his left collarbone down until it was just a few centimetres past his navel. Flashes of images of a wand being held by an old wrinkled hand tore through his mind as he stared at these scars. Feeling a burst of terror erupt in his chest, Hadrien quickly pulled his shirt down.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed his shaking hand through his hair moving it away from his eyes. Grabbing his arms, Hadrien shakily took a deep breath, pushing those images out of his mind as he attempted to regain control of his shaking limbs.

After Hadrien more or less had control of his limbs again, he carefully looked down at his hands studying the small scars and calluses as he tried to regather his thoughts. Turning his hands over he noticed that his nails looked almost bronze like. The tips were similar to the sharpened edge of a blade. If you didn't look closely it was quite likely that you wouldn't notice that his nails were different then normal nails.

Tearing his gaze away from his nails he looked up at the mirror his eyes glazed over with everything that had happened to him in the last few hours.

"You alright deary? You look a bit pale."  
Jolting in surprise, Hadrien stared around in shock before realizing that the mirror was the one speaking to him.

"Yes-... Yes I'm fine." He stammered, attempting to send what he hoped was a reassuring smile at the inanimate object. He didn't know how but he knew that the mirror didn't believe he was fine.

"If you say so deary..." Glad that the mirror didn't push him, Hadrien politely apologized for what he was about to do and turned the mirror around so it wasn't facing the room's bed. After he got only a few slight murmurs in response, he trudged over to the bed and fell backwards onto it, spreading his arms out on the bed in his exhaustion.

Relaxing into the sturdy bed, Hadrien let out a mall sigh as he fell asleep. Not noticing as he fell into the arms of morpheus, that two pairs of arms gently tucked him in before softly brushing the hair out of his face.

A field of flowers spread out to the horizon. Cherry blossoms were twirling in the wind their soft baby pink petals softly landing on tulips and babies breath.

 _'Little flower... Do you know why the rose has thorns?'_ A soft voice echoed through Hadrien's ears, soft and motherly, it filled him with a sense of peace that Hadrien could never remember hearing.

 _'Well do you little flower?'_ This voice was different from the last, deeper then the first voice it reminded Hadrien of safety and warm hugs. Smiling softly Hadrien pondered over the question they posed. As he was about to answer, a small child's voice spoke out instead.

 _'Ma...ma...Pa...pa...'_ Amused laughter echoed across the field as the two voices answered the little child. A feeling of warmth reminiscent to a hug filling Hadrien's soul.

' _That's right little flower... the rose has thorns because it is beautiful... and all beauty must protect itself somehow... my little Hadrien...'_

Hadrien shot up in his bed, hand at his throat as a strangled sob escaped him. Shaking himself he took a look around the room his gaze focusing on a pile of ashes and autumn leaves beside his bed. Pushing the strange dream to the back of his mind, Hadrien hopped out of bed and combed his fingers through his bed hair. Surprised for a moment that he barely encountered any tangles before remembering yesterday. Heaving a sigh, Hadrien covered muffled a yawn with his hand as he stretched.

Giving the ashes a cursory glance, Hadrien walked over to the bathroom. Wiping his hand down his face, he let out a sigh before pulling the bathroom door open. The next second found him on the floor being squashed beneath a certain god of time, while a tall man with black hair was looking up at the ceiling as if to pretend that he had nothing to do with the man who was currently squishing Hadrien into an almost comatose state on the floor.

"Could you get off me. Not that this isn't 'nice' but I do quite like being able to breath in _air_."  
Blushing profusely, Tempus scrambled to get off Hadrien. Standing up, he took a few steps backwards shifting his feet around, as he tried not to look Hadrien in the eye.

"Sorry about that." Hadrien sighed with exasperation as he tried to pick himself up off the floor. Yawning he stumbled and fell back down onto the floor. Internally cursing, he looked up to see a honey tanned hand stretched out to him. Raising his head he looked up at the dark haired man in front of him for a few moments, before taking the outstretched hand and pulling himself up. Looking at the man, he studied him for a few moments before brushing the dust off himself and turning to look at Tempus.

"Considering there is probably a reason you are here, how about we leave the bathroom as it is most definitely not the best place for a conversation." Hearing a chuckle from the dark haired man, Hadrien tried not to quirk his mouth in amusement as he waited for Tempus to walk through the doorway first.

Seeing that everyone was waiting for him to do something, Tempus was confused for a moment before he saw Raven turn to pointedly stare at the bathroom doorway. Realizing what they were waiting for, Tempus felt his face turn red from embarrassment as he quickly ducked out of the bathroom ignoring Raven's amused chuckle.

Leaving the bathroom, Tempus took a deep breath as he prepared himself to talk to Hadrien again. There were times Tempus found himself in a lot of trouble and he felt like this might be one of those times. Turning around Tempus gulped as he came face to face with the sleeping dragon called Hadrien.

_  
 **Whoops... so let's just say studying is distracting and hard, and that I should probably just stick to trying to get a chapter out once every two weeks**?  
 **So anyway here is the newest chapter and ummm please don't kill me?**?  
 **~ Tired turtle out**? ?


	8. An Unwelcome Encounter

Walking down the street, Hadrien marveled at how everything looked the same even though his whole world had changed.

The stores were still open, the people were still huddled in fear, it almost seemed like all the hope in the world had disappeared.

Hadrien found he couldn't care less. He felt absolutely joyful as if nothing could bring him down. Hell he would be skipping down the street if it weren't for the fact that he currently had to avoid the attention of a group of certain backstabbers.

A grimace plastered his face at the thought of his 'best friends', something that did not go unnoticed by his current walking companions.

"Are you alright Hadrien?" Peering up at the owner of the voice who had called out to him, Hadrien came face to face with the dark ash eyes of death. Tall and imposing, the being who called himself Raven seemed to stand over everyone around him, excluding a certain scared being of time who was currently hiding behind Raven while simultaneously using him as a shield to keep out of Hadrien's notice.

Ignoring said god of time, Hadrien sent a small smile of reassurance towards Raven and pulled his slipping hood further forward to hide his face.

"Let's hurry towards Gringotts. I don't want to be here any longer then I have to-" A shriek like nails on a chalkboard echoed down the street. Puzzled looks of displeasure flashed across the faces of Raven and Tempus as well as those of the people who had been passing by. Hadrien though felt a familiar sense of disgust crawl up his throat.

"How could you two have lost him! Do you know how dangerous it is for him to be by himself?! What if someone has kidnapped him?!" If someone else where to hear these words, they'd assume they were spoken from motherly concern, but Hadrien knew better. Turning his head, standing not ten feet away from Hadrien were a certain pack of loud redhead's bickering on the street. Hadrien was glad to notice that Fred and George were nowhere to be seen. Huddled in a bickering group, where some of the people he least wanted to see at this moment.

"It's all Ronald's fault! He wouldn't listen to me and while I was trying to explain that he should give me his list, Harry disappeared!" Hermione's shrill voice rocketed through his skull, rattling it like a lit firework stuck in a broom closet. Feeling the beginning of a migraine coming on, Hadrien wasn't to happy to hear another voice yell back at Hermione's accusation.

"That's not true at all!" Hadrien honestly couldn't believe he hadn't noticed how whiny Ron was when he spoke. He definitely had a migraine now if he didn't have one before, and from the looks of it Molly Weasley was through with their arguing.

"I don't care how it happened. He's nowhere to be found! You were told to watch him! If we don't find him soon it won't just be you two who will have to pay for losing him!" If it weren't for the fact that they were talking about him, Hadrien would have laughed at the fear on the know it all's and whiner's faces. As it was he also noticed that they weren't the only ones who looked afraid. Molly, Arthur, Ginny and even Percy, who Hadrien was surprised to see, also looked terrified.

"We'll find him mother, and when we do I'll personally beat him up if he hasn't been kidnapped." Glaring violently at the ground, Ronald grabbed Hermione's arm and stalked off. Watching from behind a stand of snarling lizards, Hadrien's eyebrows lowered in thought as he watched the Weasley herd run off in different directions.

"What did Mrs Weasley mean 'they wouldn't be the only ones who would have to pay'?" Hearing Hadrien's mutter, Tempus walked over to stand beside him, forgoing hiding behind Death.

"I think it is probably best for us to hurry up. The quicker we get to Gringotts the better." Tossing the questions from his mind, Hadrien nodded. Turning around though proved to be a bad decision. A little further down from them were the nightmare couple. Hadrien winced as he realized that he hadn't taken note of where they had run off too when they left Mrs Weasley.

"I don't know why we can't succeed in this plan without that git. I mean all he is, is a puppet. I don't understand why we can't just disguise someone else as him and go through with the plan." The sneer that Ronald had at that moment was almost identical to Draco Malfoy's sneer Hadrien noted, but at least it had some kind of style when Draco did it even if he was a bit of a git, whereas Ronald looked like someone had sucker punched him in the solar plexus and left him with a sour taste in his mouth.

"You know why we can't do that Ron. He has too much power to be left alone, he must be an integral part of the plan or he could screw up everything. You've been explained this multiple times Ronald." Flipping her hair behind her Shoulder, Hermione sent a condescending sneer Ronald's way. Hadrien was glad to notice that sneers didn't seem to suit her either as well. It was as if the very act brought out her malicious soul for everyone to see.

Deciding he'd had enough of being within hearing distance of them, Hadrien started to walk away only to stop at Ronald's next sentence.

"I know that Hermione, he's just so annoying! Complaining about having no parents all the time, as if his parents would have even loved him if they could see him now, the freak that he is." Rage swelled up within Hadrien, an uncontrollable hatred, something so deep and dark Hadrien couldn't see it's depths. Without him even realizing it, he had turned to glare at them, the only thing keeping him back a carefully concealed tight grip on his arms by two gods. Without him realizing it his mouth opened and one word escaped his lips before Tempus's hand blocked off his mouth.

"Ambustum..." A deep raspy voice slithered through the hair, shocking him as it sounded nothing like him at all. If he had to saw it sounded like the voice of a woman. Like as in it sounded feminine but there was something terrifying about the almost alien like notes he could hear echoing through it.

Confused, Hadrien didn't know what he had just said but if the faces of Raven and Tempus gave any indication, they definitely did. Keeping a hold on Hadrien they quickly ran away from the bickering couple who didn't seem to hear the strange voice slowly whispering through the air closer and closer to them. To Hadrien's surprise he could see some sort of dark shadow creeping through the air towards them and slowly circling around them.

"He might be annoying Ron but we still need to-" Paused, Hermione's face went extremely pale out of nowhere, the cause was readily apparent to Hadrien. The shadow thing was currently right in front of Hermione's face and from her expression of terror it seems that she could also see it. Ronald on the other hand was confused by her sudden silence and turned to look at her and in doing so he walked into the shadow.

 _Hey guys Naitrek here! Sorry for the late chapter_? _. Things have happened and I've realised that the chapters are probably never going to be on time with my luck._? _anyway hopefully I'll have another chapter up again soon and I'm terribly sorry for the cliffhanger again...(I can't seem to stop doing those_? _). Oh and for those who where looking forward to Tempus developing a fear of Hadrien that will show up in a later chapter so you guys will have something to look forward too!_

 _~ Turtle out!_?


	9. A Meeting of Fate?

Flame. All he could see was the flame.

Licking, turning, scorching and burning as it tore through flesh, blood and bone.

Through brunette waves and red locks. Eyes of amber and blue tearing up in terror as they watched each other burning.

Two mouths open in silent horror.

Hadrien felt like he was shaking as he watched his two 'friends' become engulfed in smoke and ash.  
His whole world narrowed down into a single point of fiery flame.

His eyes could not turn away from the sight in front of him, even if he tried it felt like there was no way he could look away from the end of those he had thought to be true friends of his. He watched until there was nothing to watch anymore, until all there was, was a small pile of ash and embers. Smoke curling up from the pile in an almost morbidly beautiful sight.

His ears were mute to the sounds of the world around him. A strange ringing echoing through his head as he watched people run away, mouths open in silent screams as they fled in their terror.

Slowly, from the smoke emerged the strange shadow. Staring at Hadrien it slowly floated over to him an almost sad air surrounding it. As it curled around him, he didn't know if he should be terrified of it, but all he felt was a warm cosy feeling almost as if he was being hugged in a mother's embrace. Looking at what he assumed was its face, he swore it was almost smiling at him as it raised a hand towards his face. Before it could touch him though, Hadrien felt someone grab his arm and pull him away from the street, the shadow dissipating into mist as he was pulled away.

Turning to face the person who had grabbed him, Hadrien saw that Raven was pulling him into an alley, mumbling under his breath as he took furtive looks behind him, quickly pulling Hadrien into the alley.

Sound exploded upon Hadrien's ears as they left the street, screams and crashes echoing through the air as people ran around panicking. The scarce tell-tale sound of apparition echoing through the air as people escaped.

A shadow emerged from behind a large crate. Long bangs fluttered almost as if nervous above his left eye, Tempus breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed Hadrien being pulled along by Raven. A familiar little bird was perched on Tempus's shoulder and twittering away at him, almost as if it was speaking.

"We need to go now Raven, the streets will be blocked off by Aurors soon if we don't hurry. Something this big will have the streets blocked for days, and we need to get there as soon as possible before those redheads manage to track Hadrien down." Hadrien stopped as he felt a shiver run down his spine, finally noticing that his body seemed to be shaking. From shock or something else, he couldn't be sure, but there was one thing he was sure of.

"What the HELL just happened?!" A dark gaze turned down to look at him, something almost pondering in there depths as they stared at Hadrien.

"I'm afraid we don't have time to explain that Hadrien. As Tempus said we need to move NOW." A small yelp was squeezed out of Hadrien's lungs as he was yanked up into a princess carry. Tempus pouted at the sight for a few seconds before turning and speeding off down the alley, Raven running after him. Any attempts at talking by Hadrien were stopped from the continuous jostling he faced while being carried by Raven.

As they exited the alley, Hadrien felt a rather large jerk and then suddenly found himself flying towards three hooded figures who seemed as shocked as Hadrien to find someone flying towards them. Before anyone could really react Hadrien crashed into them knocking the two people on the end off balance and the one in the middle directly onto the ground.

Gaining his bearings, Hadrien realized that he could hear the steady strong thump of a heartbeat echoing into his left ear. Slowly raising his head, he looked up into a pair of startled crimson pupils. Something unfathomable swirled in their depths as they stared at him, before Hadrien quickly attempted to get off the owner's body.

A groan reached his ears from where Raven was getting up off the ground, somehow managing to trip on a brick at the exit of the alley.

Scrambling to his feet, Hadrien quickly noticed the man's slightly mussed silver streaked dark hair and tall height. As the man was helped up by his two companions, who unlike him had managed to remain cloaked, he stared at Hadrien again before whispering something under his breath that unruffled his hair and straightened his clothing.

Opening his mouth to try and apologise to the man and his companions, Hadrien was stopped by Tempus's hand as the sound of multiple feet were heard running down the alleyway, a familiar angry red-headed woman's foul mouth shrieking at others as she told them to hurry up and find who had killed her darling "Ronnikins".

Paling at the imminent danger headed their way, Hadrien quickly looked around trying to find a way to get away only to see that the three people they had knocked in before had moved out of there way to let them through. Staring at the three people, Hadrien nodded his head at them, not noticing a familiar strand of long platinum blond hair peeking out from behind one hood as he hurried off towards another alley close by.

Turning his head as they reached the alley, Hadrien saw the man stare at him one last time, before turning to face the enraged Molly Weasley and fire chickens that had stepped out of the alleyway.

Hadrien would later question the sudden horror that had sprouted on the hag's face, but that was for him to dwell on another time.

Hadrien was tired. They had been running around for two hours trying to avoid flaming chicken heads, Aurors and a rare group of death eaters. Hadrien looked at the two 'people' he had come here with, who where currently nowhere close to being out of breath. Finally they had managed to get to their destination. Well Hadrien hoped they had as currently they were in an alleyway behind Gringotts, and Raven and Tempus didn't seem to be moving anywhere else.

Noticing that Hadrien seemed a small bit confused, Raven walked up to the Gringotts wall in front of him and started searching for something. Seeming to have found it, he reached out and started to draw.

Hadrien watched as Raven carefully drew a triangle, then a circle inside of the triangle before finally drawing a line straight down through them both. As Raven pulled his hand away, Hadrien watched as a small normal looking doorway appeared in the wall.

Just as they entered, Hadrien found his mind straying to the strange man he had run into earlier. For some reason, he felt like he should have known him, but he didn't know how he wouldn't have recognized someone like him.

Noticing that Tempus and Raven were waiting for him, Hadrien pushed these thoughts from his mind, excitement taking its place as he quickly followed Raven through the doorway, Tempus following right behind him. As they disappeared through the door's arch, none of them noticed a pair of bright blue eyes twinkling with anger as they watched them disappear. 

_Heyo peeps! Guess who's computer decided to fry itself? :3 T-T While a certain me was halfway through writing this chapter... *sobs* Anyway I managed to borrow a friends computer to try and rewrite this chapter but I now need to get a new computer T-T. Hopefully, I'll find a good replacement soon anyway. Apologies for the late chapter again, but life hates me :3._

 _(Also I have a little short story I wrote a while back that some of you guys might like :3. Anyway I'd be really glad for a little feedback on that story if you guys feel like it)_

 _Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next one!_

 _~ Turtle Out!_?


End file.
